iPod Challange
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Just an exercise for my writing muscle, but I would love it if you all would try to do the same trial! Vote for your favorite, and I may turn it into a fanfic of its own, and dedicate it to those of you who requested it. Mostly going to be angsty, no lie.
1. Chapter 1

_**I read that some other people were doing this challenge, so I decided to join the crowd! The way this works is you put your iPod (or in my case, the media player on my computer, but even your play list on play would work) on random, and type up a story for the first ten songs, starting as the song does, and ending when it does, too. Here I go! **__**J**_

1. TIME OF YOUR LIFE BY GREEN DAY:

Raven was sad to see this. She had to admit, it pained her to see Gar like this… "Why did she leave?" he whispered, pain and hurt seeping into his words like a milk into a brownie. "You deserve better, Beast Boy. God, Gar, you deserve so much better…"

It had been a year and a half, and she wished her handsome grass stain would pull out of this funk. "I'm here, you know." A thought not meant to be said, but he smiled and pecked her cheek. "Thanks Rae. You're the best." Raven watched him wipe his tears, and whispered, "That's not what I meant, but I'll play along…"

2. MONSTER BY LADY GAGA: Raven danced, pondering how Kori had gotten her to. "The blonde one is staring at you, Rae! He finds you beautiful I believe!" So here she was, locked in a deadly seductive dance with this handsome man. He pulled her hips to his, and they danced closer, teasing one another.

"Hey, Rae," he whispered, "I bet you don't remember me…" Raven's eyes went wide. "Gar?" she asked, and he grinned. She held his face in her hands, still swaying close to him. "It's me," he said, and swiftly kissed her. She looked up into his familiar eyes, and held him tight.

"You know… We can slip away… We'll tell them we were dancing and they didn't see us…"

3. KNOCKING ON HEAVEN"S DOOR BY GUNS 'N' ROSES:

Garfield lay his head on the bar, weeping at memories he couldn't forget. His tears landed in his beer, and he felt arms go around his waist, a head resting on his back. "Gerroff me…," he mumbled, and heard a lovely raspy voice reply, "No." "Rae…ven?" The girl sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"Do you know any other who would do this?" He shook his head, and she kept rubbing his back. "It gets better, Gar, I promise. You'll find light in someone else's eyes-she wasn't worth this. You can be so, so much if you let yourself. Just… Trust me on this one, BB, k?" He nodded, knowing who's light he'd seen, whose light he was going to follow, and he gave her a smile. "Thanks, Rae."

She smiled, and pecked his cheek-a simple gesture, one she'd done before, but that meant so much to him.

4. YESTERDAY'S HERO BY ?:

Beast Boy walked beside Raven, his arm around her shoulders in a very-strictly-friendly way. It had been years since the Titans had grown into adulthood, and Raven had reached a sage-like meditational stage. "Hey!" a passerby yelled back at them, "I've seen you on TV.! You're… Raven, of the Titans! And that green skin means you're Beast Boy!"

Gar chuckled, and replied, "I go by Changeling now, but yeah, that's us, dude." "Can I have an autograph, for spontaneity's sake?" Garfield nodded, and as he finished signing and handed the paper to Raven, the fan asked, "Hitting that finally, are you?" Raven turned red, and shook her head. "No."

"'Kay… If you say so, miss." "What are you…?" Our favorite green guy's eyes opened wide, and he quickly shook his head. "I-it's not like that! Me and Rae are close, that's all. We're all we have left-Cy and Star and Rob have all built their own nests, you know?"

5. I CAUGHT MYSELF BY PARAMORE:

"Rae, you wanna go do something?" "No." "Please?" "NO." "… Please?" "Can't we just stay here?" Beast Boy wasn't prepared for that request. "As comfy as I am, Rae, I'm pretty sure you'd fry my brains out if you were in my arms laying on the sofa when everyone else woke up." She shook her head sleepily, and nuzzled into his shoulder, making him blush. "Nope. You're not moving, Gar. 'Night."

And with that, she fell back asleep, wrapped up in her best friend/crush's arms. He held her tighter, and fell asleep himself, glad that whatever had come over her had, and also that she ran to him.

6. LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST BY LINKIN PARK:

Beast Boy's green eyes fell on Raven's body, and he sobbed. She was lost, gone… He whimpered as he picked up her body, and screamed into the sky. Raven woke, a scream ripped from her throat even in her sleep. She was sweating and shivering, and Beast Boy ran into her room, worried.

He went to her side, and held her tight. "Shh, it was a dream, Rae, you're okay, you're okay…" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Would you miss me if I died?" He nodded silently, and cradled his beautiful muse against his chest.

7. SHE"S MY BEAUTY BY LOU BEGA:

Beast Boy put an arm around Raven's shoulders playfully as they watched the news, which had caught a recent fight on film. He watched as Raven blasted Dr. Light, who was running and screaming from her. He chuckled, and focused on her. She was so graceful. He noticed her curves, and admired them. Oh, God, she was gorgeous… He snapped himself out of it, and she smiled up at him.

"I did good, huh?" she asked, and he nodded. "Good form," he joked, and she slugged his shoulder, having given up on tossing him out the window. He laughed, and she joined him, glad she could control her reactions to emotions. Her hair floated up a bit, but that was the extent, and she was proud.

He held her a little closer as they watched her single-handedly defeat the enemy. "You really got him, Rae. Way to go." He smiled at her, and she leaned up, pecking his cheek before she got up. "I'm going to meditate," she confided before she looked back to see him, a hand on his cheek and a dreamy smile on his face.

8. TELEPHONE BY LADY GAGA:

Raven's phone rang again, and she saw it was Malchior. "I'm dancing," she yelled over the music, "Call later!" She snapped the phone shut again, and ignored it when he texted her, feeling almost guilty as she and Beast Boy danced. She was single for now-no strings, not even to Mal.

Beast Boy pulled her close and spun her in his arms, making her giggle. "When did you learn to dance, Gar?" she teased, and he replied, "Who's to say I'm not a natural?" She shrugged, and kept dancing. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked over the music, and she nodded, happy but confused as to why he asked.

9. SIMPLE AND CLEAN BY UTADA HIKARU:

Raven woke, burying her face in her boyfriend's shoulder. "Nnn… Five more minu-Rae! Are you alright?" She shook her head, and he wrapped his arms tight around her as she whimpered into his chest. "Bad dream?" She nodded, and he buried his face in her hair. "I'm here now… Nothing can hurt you, baby." She nodded, and he held her tighter.

A few minutes later, he wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead. "Garfield…" He looked down, curious as to what she was going to say. "I love you." He smiled, and replied, "Love you too, babe. Always have, always will. No simple infatuation could ever change that." He kissed her, and whispered, "Let's go back to sleep, 'kay?" She nodded, and fell asleep again, him holding her tighter.

10. SK8R BOI BY AVRIL LAVIGNE:

Gar zoomed about on his skateboard, showing off for Terra. She was new in town, and he found her pretty. Rachel rolled her eyes, hurt he'd forgotten so easily about her. Terra snorted at him, and turned away, leaving him dejected. Rachel smiled, and cheered him on, and her heart melted when he grinned back.

A few years later, they were back with the Titans, holo-rings abandoned. Raven had missed the green, she would admit, and when Terra heard and tried to win him, Rae was proud of her fiancée for putting her in her place, wrapping his arms around Raven and holding her tight as he pressed his lips to hers, and then laughing at the look on the blonde's face along with her.

_**Well, if you want me to continue any of them, shoot me some awesome reviews and a song name, and I'll get to them in order of the highest demand!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Animals!-ILF**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another fic full of songs! It's the same as the first iPod song challenge-put your MP3 or MP4 of choice on random, and go to typing! Start as the song starts, and end as it ends. Rinse, and repeat.**_

_**1: Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye**_

"So… You wanna go to that dance?" Raven was silent a moment, and replied. "Sure. Why not? You gonna help me pick out a dress?" Beast Boy nodded, and Raven sighed. What had she gotten herself into? Why had she started dating this idiot? Why was he-His arms went around her waist, and he held her close, and she remembered. It was because of his sweetness toward her, because of his kindness.

And, she supposed, it was a little bit of 'because his arms felt right around her'. That too.

_**2: Fireflies by Owl City**_

BB POV

We lay under the stars, happy because we were together (or at least I was.) I had my arms around her, and her head was on my chest as she cuddled closer. She kept telling me it was just for warmth, but I knew our game as well as she did. Fireflies floating all around us, she murmured that the only reason she kept this up was because she had trouble sleeping. I replied, "Of course, Rae," and held her tighter, knowing that in just a few moments, she would leave to go back inside, and I would follow, to go dream of her.

_**3: Fingerprints by Katy Perry**_

Rae POV

I was a loose cannon… So was he. He and I both worked at the shelter, so I figured, "Why not?" So every chance I got… I flirted. Shamelessly. But also subtly. It was an art, a perfection, until he started to flirt back, making me laugh and making me smile, stealing slow, sweet kisses when the boss wasn't paying attention.

He had me hooked, but I never let him know. Now, two years later, after a lengthy heartbreak, I found him, and he found me. He'd had much the same fate, and as we sat in the coffee shop we'd met up in, his hand found mine, and I knew it would all be fine.

_**4: Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas**_

Rae POV

He tried to kick me, but I ducked, sweeping my leg around and connecting it with the back of his knee, making him fall. He growled-Azar, I loved that growl-and came at me wildly. We fought and fought, practicing and honing our skills. Until he knocked me down and fell with me, our faces inches apart, his body pressed flush to mine.

I can't really tell you if he leaned down first, or if I leaned up, but we met in the middle, and nearby, a light fixture exploded like fireworks at the gentle pressure of his lips on mine that I'd been waiting for since Terra left.

_**5: I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage**_

Rae POV

I loved this teasing. He couldn't stand when I did this, so it was fun. I'd get just close enough that he'd think I was going to kiss him, and run. He'd growl low in his throat, sometimes he'd whine or whimper. But didn't he know? It was a game of take or be taken, and he had to play too, to get anything from it.

So imaging my surprise when, one day, he snatched me up in his arms before I could run, and kissed me with passion I'd never experienced before. Not even in those love-filled gazes he sometimes gave me, and certainly not when he hugged me. What was I to do but kiss back?

_**6: Cosmos (Outer Space) by t.A.T.u.**_

They hadn't brought their relationship out in the open yet, but enjoyed the game of deception. Their kisses were short but longing, and every moment they could have together, they spent together. At night, they snuck into each other's rooms, snuggling and cuddling until they fell asleep. Not once were they caught, and they loved it. The wild exhilaration of the close calls, the passion of their secret mome-

_**7: All I Wanna Do by Sugarland**_

Raven nuzzled into Beast Boy's shoulder, and cuddled up with him. "I don't want to get up." He laughed, and held her closer. "Then we won't. What do you wanna do?" "Stay." He pretended to sigh in exasperation and kissed her soundly, arms wrapping tight around her. "I love you," she murmured, and he grinned. "I love you too, baby." She rolled her eyes at the 'baby', but snuggled closer, glad for his warmth.

_**8: Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls**_

BB POV

I knew that look. That 'I wish I could just run' look. She looked hurt and abandoned, and in that same situation, I had too. Terra had messed me up bad. Malchior had done that to Rae. I wrapped my arms tight around her, and let her cry for a moment, let her have her weakness. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and murmured that I was always here. She nodded, and nuzzled into my neck. I sighed happily, and led her into my room, wanting to hear her out.

_**9: Black Magic Woman by Santana**_

BB POV

She walked gracefully, like silk on the breeze. I wanted to lose myself in her eyes, and bury my face in her hair. I wanted to take off my gloves and see if her skin was as soft as it looked. I wanted to tickle her and hear her laugh… I swear, she put a spell on me. I'd never felt that way about her before that month, and now? BAM! Affection city, dude.

_**10: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**_

_**BB POV**_

Another night, another fight. That's how it was with Raven and I, and I was sick of it. I tried so hard to make her happy, but she refused all of it. I stomped to her room, and flung open the door, shocked at what I found.

_**Rae POV**_

He found me crying, sobbing as hard as I could. I felt so ashamed, so disgraced, but he enveloped me in those warm arms of his and let me cry, and when I tried to talk, he silenced me with his lips. I loved it. I stopped crying soon enough, and kissed back with all my might. My lips were swollen, and there were nicks from that fang of his, but it was worth it. How could he affect me so?

**Again, tell me if there is a songfic I just have to continue (I'm fond of Black Magic Woman, but I digress).**

**Peace, Love, and Animals!-ILF**


End file.
